Vs. Legendary Golems
Vs. Legendary Golems is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/16/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Zoey and Candice approach the Pokémon Center after Ian’s gym battle, when the door to the center opens. Paul walks out, as Ian and Paul stop to stare at each other. The others stop behind him. Zoey: Who’s that? Dawn: Paul. Ian’s main rival, and more unbearable than Ian if we are to be frank. Paul: I assume that you’ve already beaten the gym leader. Ian: I have. Paul: And you didn’t try to use Blaze to win. If you had, then you would’ve been able to win with Chimchar alone. Ian: I didn’t need Blaze to win. Paul: Then you’re a fool. A trainer should choose the Pokémon that will defeat their opponents singlehandedly. That’s easy to do against gym leaders, who specialize in certain types. Ian: Heh. Then you’re not good at that. You went through all three Pokémon against Roark. Paul grimaces slightly, but then turns his attention to Candice. Paul: You’re Candice, right? Nurse Joy said that you were the one dressed for summer. Candice: That’s right! I assume that you’re looking for a gym battle. Paul: That is correct. But by the looks of things, it won’t be until tomorrow. Candice: That’s right! I look forward to your match tomorrow! Paul turns around and heads back into the Pokémon Center, not showing a sign of acknowledgement. Zoey: He seems pretty cheery. Paul leaves the Pokémon Center in the morning, as a car pulls up in front of it. Reggie gets out, Paul’s eyes widening. Paul: What are you doing here? Reggie: Now, is that any way to talk to your older brother? Been a while since I’ve seen you in person. You battle Candice yet? Paul: On my way now. She was preoccupied yesterday. Reggie: Really? With who? Ian: Reggie! Reggie turns, as Ian’s group comes out of the Pokémon Center. Reggie: Ah, Ian! Should’ve guessed! I’ve heard that you battled Candice! Ian: Yep. At seven badges now. Reggie: Nice! Conway: What brings you this far north? Reggie: Oh, an old friend is on his way here, so I agreed to meet with him. Crystal: Who? The ground shakes slightly, as a large pyramid flies overhead. Everyone looks up in awe, Ian’s eyes excited. Ian: Is that the Battle Pyramid? Reggie: Yep! I see you’ve been there before. Ian: Yeah. It’s been a while since seeing Brandon. Paul: (Trying to remain cool) So, you’ve battled him before. Ian: Yeah. Took three tries, but I finally beat him. Paul’s eyes widen in shock, as he tries to hide his face from the others. Reggie: I’m sure Brandon wouldn’t mind you guys tagging along. Come on! Reggie leads the way, the group following. Conway waits till everyone has gone ahead, approaching Paul. Conway: I hope that gives you some insight onto his abilities. Conway keeps going, as Paul lags behind. The group arrives at the large clearing where the Battle Pyramid landed, as Brandon and Samuel are conversing with the Temple Maiden Maria. Samuel drives off with Maria, as Brandon turns to see the group. Brandon: Ah Reggie! (He sees Ian) And Ian! This certainly is a surprise! Ian: Good to see you. Brandon: I trust that you are doing well. Ian: I am. Reggie: So, what brings you here Brandon? Brandon: The discovery of ancient ruins, at the Snowpoint Temple. I was brought in to consult on their origins, and to see if there is a certain Pokémon there. Paul: Brandon. Paul steps forward from the back of the group, Brandon chuckling a bit. Brandon: Paul. You’ve grown. I hardly recognized you. Paul: I challenge you to a battle. End Scene Paul and Brandon stand on opposite sides of the battlefield inside the Battle Pyramid, with Reggie standing in the spot for the referee. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Zoey sit close by to him on the bleachers. Dawn: I can’t believe that Paul had the audacity to just challenge him to a battle! Zoey: More so that Brandon accepted, considering he’s here on business. Conway: (Glances at Ian) Reminds me of someone we all know. Reggie: Paul always was an impatient one. Plus, this is a test for him. Conway: He wants to beat Brandon. The trainer who defeated Reggie, and lost to Ian. This will prove that he’s better than his brother, and at least as strong as Ian. Crystal: Does he not think he’s as strong as him? Ian: Not anymore. Conway: Their rivalry has always been, complicated with no resolution. But Ian has beaten Paul the last two times they’ve battled. Paul is beginning to realize that Ian is a powerful trainer, and has to prove that he is stronger. Brandon: Alright, the rules… Paul: It’ll be a six on six battle, with substitutions allowed on both sides! Brandon: Very well. Regirock, I need your assistance! Brandon throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Regirock. Regirock: Regirock! Dawn: What is that?! Ian: A Legendary Pokémon. Zoey: You beat that?! Reggie: And I lost to it. Paul: Hitmonchan, standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Brandon: Let’s start with Stone Edge! Paul: Agility to Focus Punch! Regirock slams its arms into the field, as glowing blue jagged rocks shoot out of the ground. Hitmonchan disappears as he moves so fast, appearing in front of Regirock with a glowing blue fist. Hitmonchan strikes Regirock with Focus Punch, it taking the full brunt of the blow without skidding back. Paul: What?! Conway: That’s the strongest Fighting type move there is! And yet, no sign of damage. Brandon: Charge Beam! Regirock charges electricity in its eyes, firing a Charge Beam at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan disappears with Agility, reappearing further away. Brandon: Lock-On! Paul: Agility to Focus Punch! Regirock releases a red energy wave, spreading across the field. Hitmonchan disappears with Agility, striking Regirock with Focus Punch again. The red energy focuses on Hitmonchan, a red crosshair formed on his chest. Crystal: What does that move do? Ian: Ensures the next attack hits its target. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Paul: Avoid it with Agility! Hitmonchan moves in a blur, appearing in several different spots on the field. Regirock fires Hyper Beam, it angling to the side to strike Hitmonchan head on. Hitmonchan is blasted back, defeated. Reggie: Hitmonchan is out! Zoey: Whoa. One hit? Conway: Now I know what they meant by Elite Four level. Paul returns Hitmonchan, throwing a new Pokéball. Piloswine comes out. Piloswine: Pilo! Paul: Earthquake! Brandon: Stone Edge! Piloswine stomps the ground with Earthquake, shaking Regirock while it waits. It then uses Stone Edge. Piloswine is struck from below, being launched back injured. Brandon: Now Hyper Beam! Regirock fires Hyper Beam as Piloswine is getting up, hitting it and exploding. Piloswine drops defeated. Reggie: Piloswine is out! Paul returns Piloswine, his frustration rising. Paul: Poliwrath, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Poliwrath. Poliwrath: Poliwrath! Paul: Hydro Pump! Poliwrath forms a bubble at the center of its stomach swirl, firing a powerful stream of water at Regirock. Regirock takes it head on, being pushed back by the force of it. Crystal: Why isn’t Regirock trying to dodge it? Reggie: A Pokémon has to recharge for a turn after using Hyper Beam. It doesn’t have the strength to. Paul: Now Dynamic Punch! Brandon: Stone Edge! Poliwrath charges in with its fist glowing crimson, as Regirock grows jagged rocks on its arm. The two attacks collide, as Poliwrath pushes through, striking Regirock. Regirock stumbles backwards in confusion. Paul: Heh. Gotcha. Dawn: What happened? Zoey: If Dynamic Punch hits, it can cause confusion. Paul: Once more! Hydro Pump! Brandon: Regirock, return! Brandon returns Regirock as Poliwrath fires Hydro Pump, it missing. Paul is astonished by this. Paul: What?! Brandon: You did say that both of us could make substitutions. Regice! I need your assistance! Brandon throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Regice. Regice: Regi. Paul: (Scowls) Then we’ll beat that too! Poliwrath, go for Dynamic Punch! Brandon: Hammer Arm! Poliwrath charges in with Dynamic Punch as Regice’s arm glows white as it swings it. The two collide and stalemate. Brandon: Now use Zap Cannon! Regice forms a dark green sphere of electricity in front of its eyes, firing it at point blank range at Poliwrath. Poliwrath is hit, an explosion of electricity occurring. Poliwrath is blasted back defeated. Reggie: Poliwrath is out! Paul returns Poliwrath as he draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Marowak! Stand by for battle! Paul throws a Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Conway: So he has a Marowak as well! Seems to be quite the popular Pokémon. Ian: And then some. Brandon: Trying to resist Zap Cannon huh? But did you forget our original type?! Regice, use Blizzard! Paul: Fire Blast! Regice swings its arms, releasing a powerful Blizzard at Marowak. Marowak puffs out its belly, then spews a stream of fire, which erupts into five points as it collides with Blizzard. The attacks cancel each other out and create a mist that blankets the field. Paul: Double Edge! Brandon: Hammer Arm! Marowak dashes through the mist, body glowing with a silver aura. Regice appears swinging Hammer Arm as Marowak charges head first, clashing with the attack. The two push each other back, Marowak taking no recoil damage. Ian: Rock Head. Reggie: Knowing how particular he is with battle skills, he probably caught that Marowak specifically because it had that ability. Paul: Now Fire Blast! Marowak breathes Fire Blast, this time hitting Regice directly. Regice remains in place, taking the brunt of the attack. Brandon: Blizzard! Regice swings its arms, releasing Blizzard. It quenches the flames and hits Marowak, blowing it back defeated. Reggie: Marowak is out! Paul returns Marowak and pulls out a new Pokéball. He throws it to choose Magmar. Magmar: Magmar! Dawn: His Magmar?! Conway: Statistically, its Fire attacks would be good. But we just saw Regice take a point blank Fire Blast with almost no ramifications! Ian: Not true. Regice is weakening. Paul: Fire Spin! Magmar punches the ground, streams of fire traveling along it. The flames circle Regice, trapping it in a vortex. Brandon: So he’s going to force this battle. Regice, use Rest! Regice slouches over, glowing in green shimmering energy as it recovers its health. Paul: You wanna wimp out?! That’s fine with me! Feint Attack to Fire Punch! Magmar spins, disappearing and reappearing in the vortex with Regice. Magmar punches Regice with Fire Punch, though it doesn’t stir. Paul: Keep hitting it with Fire Punch! Magmar gets in front of Regice, both fists encased in flames. Magmar repeatedly punches Regice with Fire Punch, it still not stirring. Regice’s eyes then glow to indicate it is awake. Brandon: Zap Cannon! Regice fires Zap Cannon at close range, exploding in a burst of electricity. Magmar shoots back defeated as the Fire Spin vortex fades away. Reggie: Magmar is out! Paul returns Magmar, head low as if sulking. He throws his next Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion: Dra! Brandon: So, you caught a Drapion just like your brother. Paul: (Angered) I am NOTHING like my brother! Drapion, use Cross Poison! Drapion charges forward, crossing its arms into an X, forming purple poison energy around them in an X shape. Drapion crashes into Regice, causing it to skid backwards. Brandon: Regice, return! Brandon returns Regice, drawing a new Ultra Ball. Brandon: Registeel, I need your assistance! Brandon throws his Ultra Ball, choosing Registeel. Registeel: Regi! Paul’s expression drops, as he lowers his head with eyes closed. Brandon: Iron Head! Registeel is surrounded by silver energy as it barrels down the field at Drapion. Drapion looks back at Paul, who doesn’t look up. Ian: What are you doing?! Ian stands up, in a rage. Ian: The battle isn’t over! Keep your head up and fight! Paul: No. It is over. Even I can see that. Iron Head strikes Drapion, knocking it back defeated. Reggie: And that’s it! Brandon wins! Paul returns Drapion, and turns to walk away. Brandon: You would leave before thanking the man who accepted your challenge? Paul stops, begrudgingly turning around. Paul: Thank you. Brandon: Your passion far outstrips your faith. You came here trying to prove that you were better than your brother, but ended with a defeat perhaps worse than his! You charged forward without looking around or considering the conditions of your Pokémon. If you want to become strong enough to beat me, it isn’t just about strength! It’s about heart! Paul nods and leaves, with Reggie following after him. Reggie: Hey Paul. I think we need to address the Donphan in the room. Paul: And what would that be? Reggie: You and Ian. I think you guys should have a full battle. Main Events * Brandon arrives in Sinnoh to investigate the Snowpoint Ruins. * Paul challenges Brandon to a full battle and loses. * Paul reveals he owns a Hitmonchan, Poliwrath and Marowak. * Reggie suggests a full battle between Ian and Paul. Characters * Paul * Brandon * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Candice * Reggie Pokémon * Hitmonchan (Paul's) * Piloswine (Paul's) * Poliwrath (Paul's) * Marowak (Paul's) * Magmar (Paul's) * Drapion (Paul's) * Regirock (Brandon's) * Regice (Brandon's) * Registeel (Brandon's) * Piplup (Ian's) Trivia * Brandon chooses the Legendary Golems in the Pokédex order, the same order he initially chooses them against Ian in Vs. Battle Pyramid 3. * Paul's Hitmonchan, Marowak and Poliwrath replace Paul's Hariyama, Nidoking and Lairon from the anime, respectively. * Paul using his Drapion in the battle was to tie back to Reggie's battle against Brandon, as he used Drapion in the anime version. * It is revealed that Paul currently feels inferior to Ian, due to his recent losses to him and his current defeat to Brandon. * Paul owning a Marowak makes him the fifth main character to own one, following Cobalt, Giovanni, Silver and Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge